¿amor imposible?
by isabel michaelis1
Summary: isabel es rechasada por la sosiedad, sus padres se divorciaron y tiene muy pocos amigos, porque ella cree al igual que sus 4 amigos en algo que los chicos de su edad ya no cren, LOS GUARDIANES, pero la visita de un viejo amigo guardian le enseñara el verdadero amor. JACK X OC.
1. Chapter 1

Wolass me llamo Isabel michaelis y este es mi primer fic de EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES y espero y no sean tan duras con migo jeje, bueno a petición de un amigo he puesto sus personajes aquí, amigo espero y lo disfrutes, y también quiero decir que los personajes de la película no son míos son de dreamworcks y esto es sin fines de lucro, esto es un Jack x oc, bueno al fic.  
XDXDXDXDXDXD

_El sonido del despertador la despertó, ella se llama Isabel tiene 15 años y va en 1ero de preparatoria para su mala suerte era lunes el día que más odiaba puesto que tenía que ir a la escuela, pero se preguntarán por qué ella odia la escuela, digamos que ella cree en una cosa que los demás de su edad han dejado de creer, en los guardianes, ella cree al igual que sus amigos Jamie, sophie, mordicai y Jesica, pero todos se burlan de ellos incluso su novio Maximiliano a quien ella llama Max y su madre cree que está loca por lo que la lleva terapia al sicólogo , en fin se levantó con pesadez y fue a bañarse Lugo se cambió, se cepillo los dientes y luego su cabello y salió de su casa, como era época invernal se puso una sudadera como la que usaba su amigo Jack frost , a quien no veía desde hace años, pero la sudadera de ella era color rosa, una bufanda café , unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas votas color café, después se fue corriendo a la escuela como alma que lleva el diablo y llego unos minutos antes del toque, se sentó en su banca y empezaron las clases todo normal y dieron el toque para el almuerzo, salió junto a sus amigos Jamie, mordicai y Jesica, platicaron sobre que tal vez en esas fechas podrían volver a ver a sus amigos los guardianes, llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa vacía, y siguieron platicando..._

Jamie: ustedes creen que veamos a jack este año.

Mordicai: posiblemente.

Isabel: ojalá, hace mucho que no los vemos.

Max: ¡ISABEL!.

Isabel: esperen chicos no me tardo.

Todos: vale.

_Isabel fue hasta donde estaba su novio en la mesa de "los populares" al llegar su novio la jalo hacia el pasillo, el la veía con una cara de pocos amigos, Isabel espero a que su novio hablara, conocía esa cara, era la cara que siempre ponía al iniciar una pelea, entre él y ella...  
_  
Max: mis amigos del equipo de basquetbol, dicen que te vieron ablando de nuevo sobre esos estúpidos guardianes.

Isabel: ¡NO SON ESTÚPIDOS!.

Max: o enserio, y alguna vez los has visto.

Isabel: ¡CLARO QUE SÍ CUANDO TENÍA 8 AÑOS JAMIE ME LOS PRESENTO A MI A MORDECAI Y A JESICA!.

Max: ¡ISABEL ESO SOLO FUERON SUEÑOS, CUANDO SUPUESTAMENTE JUGASTE CON ELLOS POR 3 AÑOS, TODOS FUERON SUEÑOS!.

Isabel: ¡NO ES VERDAD!.

Max: ok, pero sabes que hago esto por tu bien, oye quieres venir a verme practicar al campo de basquetbol.

Isabel: si claro *tono enojado*.

_Isabel siguió a su novio al gimnasio, cuando llegaron ella se sentó en una de las gradas y empezó a ver a su novio jugar, pero se terminó aburriendo y saco un cuaderno de dibujo de una bolsa y empezó a dibujar a Jack, de repente una ráfaga de viento que entro por una pequeña ventana se llevó su bufanda, ella corrió tras la bufanda y llego hasta el jardín donde daban la clase de botánica miro por todos lados y ni rastro de su bufanda, hasta que vio que estaba atorada en una rama, Isabel agarró una pequeña pala y hizo que su bufanda callera en sus manos pero junto con ella la rama, miro la rama muy detenidamente y cayó en cuenta que ella conocía esa rama a la perfección y más que una rama era un callado y era el callado de Jack, miro por todas partes, pero ni rastro de él, en eso dieron el timbre para las otras 2 horas de clase, escondió el callado muy bien entre los árboles, decidida a que regresaría por el al término de las clases, después de esconder el callado se fue corriendo a su salón de clases, las 2 horas pasaron rápido dieron el toque y ella fue de las primeras en irse, regreso al jardín de botánica y tomo el callado y se fue, llego a su casa y subió corriendo las escaleras cerró la puerta de su cuarto y abraso el callado lo más fuerte que pudo...  
_  
Isabel: te extraño amigo, quiero que juguemos como antes.

_Isabel se tumbó en su cama abrasando el callado de Jack, se quedo así un buen rato hasta que por fin se durmió y soñó con el día en que conoció a los guardianes después soñó con la segunda vez que jugó con los guardianes, por alguna razón Jack y ella se habían vuelto muy unidos durante esos 3 años, en eso una ráfaga de viento la despertó, noto que estaba cubierta por una manta pensó que abría sido su madre, Lugo sintió que le faltaba algo, era el callado recordaba ábrese dormido abrasándolo, se puso a buscarlo como loca, debajo de la cama, en el piso, en todos lados..._

Isabel: donde esta, espero y mi madre no lo allá arrojado por la ventana.

¿?: Buscabas esto *le enseña el callado*.

Isabel: *voltea* estas aquí, ¡JACK!.

_Al decir esto ella corrió a abrasarlo, estaba muy feliz de verlo, Jack sin pensarlo dos veces le regreso el abraso, estuvieron así por varios segundos, Isabel estaba levemente sonrojada, esto lo noto el joven guardián, se separaron y decidieron hablar..._

Isabel: donde estuviste todo este tiempo.

Jack: en otras partes del mundo, párese que as crecido.

Isabel: si, y como están los demás.

Jack: bien, y dime por qué no estás afuera jugando.

Isabel: bueno...es porque...se burlaran de mí.

Jack: y porque.

Isabel: Jack, tengo 15 años.

Jack: y eso que, yo tengo 415 años.

Isabel: no es igual.

Jack: vamos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Isabel: está bien.

: Isabel, ¿con quién hablas, hija?, no será con Jack frost.

Isabel: esto...bueno.

: hay no, espera hija voy a llamar al doctor *se va*.

Isabel: hay no, Jack vámonos.

Jack: bien.

_Jack le extendió la mano a Isabel, ella sujeto la mano de Jack y salieron volando por la ventana y volaron asta el parque, cuando llegaron estuvieron caminando un largo rato, asta que llegaron a un área de juegos donde había muchos niños, Isabel sonrió melancólica puesto que recordaba cuando a sus 8 años era libre de jugar con jack en el parque junto a los demás niños, en eso sintió la mano helada de jack quien la jalo asta donde estaban los niños, los niños se alegraron de ver a jack, en menos de 5 segundos ya tenían un montón de niños al rededor de ellos...  
_  
Niño: jack, juega con nosotros.

Niña: siii.

Niña2: jack, quien es ella.

Jack: ella es.

niño 2: es su novia, que no ves.

_Jack e Isabel se sonrojaron por el comentario del pequeño niño, terminaron por explicarle que sólo eran amigos, después de eso jack inicio una pelea de bolas de nieve, jugaron durante horas, jack estaba persiguiendo a Isabel con una bola de nieve, Isabel terminó por lanzarle una bola de nieve a jack asciendo que este callera al piso, Isabel se sentó en una banca, jack se sentó a su lado, siguieron ablando y riendo, como Isabel lo recordaba, pero esa diversión término cuando 3 chicas se estaban asercando a ella y jack...  
_  
Isabel: hay no.

Jack: que sucede.

Isabel: hay vienen Liliana y sus amigas.

Liliana: miren a quien tenemos aquí a la niña de 5 años.

Anna: oye que le vas a pedir a santa jajajajajaja.

Tatiana: o y tu amigo jack frost, no vas a jugar con el jajajajajaj.

Isabel: déjenme en paz.

Liliana: awww quiere llorar.

Anna: vámonos.

Tatiana: si.

_Isabel estaba a punto de llorar, jack estaba molesto por los comentarios de esas chicas y por que ellas habían entristecido a su amiga, así que hizo que apareciera hielo bajo sus pies asiendo las resbalar y caer de una manera muy graciosa, Isabel no pudo evitar reírse al igual que los que estaban cerca de esa área jack igual se echó a reír, después decidieron irse a comprar un helado, iban caminado cuando de repente una camioneta de color blanco paró en frente de ellos, de esa camioneta salió la madre de Isabel...  
_  
: hija vamos, te e estado buscando para llevarte al siquiatra.

Isabel: mama, no necesito ir al siquiatra.

: claro que sí, entiende lo hago por tu bien, no quiero que termines en un manicomio.

Isabel: bien.

: esa es mi niña.

_Después de esa discusión Isabel subió al auto en la parte de atrás junto con jack, mientras su madre se sentó en la parte de adelante junto con un doctor, Isabel no quería ir pero tampoco quería estar encerrada en un manicomio, jack quería hacer algo para animarla pero que, no podía hacer un escándalo o tomarían a Isabel por loca y la llevarían directo al manicomio, decidió hablarle solamente...  
_  
Jack: ammm, Isabel...yo...lo siento.

_Isabel volteó a ver a jack extrañada, ¿porqué jack se estaba disculpando?, como no podía hablar con el puesto que estaban el doctor y su madre, agarro una hoja de una libreta que estaba en el asiento y agarro un bolígrafo que traía en su bolsa y decidió comunicarse con jack a través de notas...  
_  
Nota: ¿por que te disculpas?.

Jack: por no poder sacarte de este coche

Isabel: *escribe*.

Nota: no te preocupes, oye ¿quisieras quedarte a dormir en mi casa?.

Jack: cla...claro, oye y que te párese si mañana vamos a la fábrica de norte.

Isabel: *escribe*.

Nota: ¡me parece genial!, oye cres que podamos llevar a mordecai, Jesica, jamie y sophie.

Jack: no lo se, le avisare a norte.

Isabel: *escribe*.

Nota: me parece buena idea.

: hija ya llegamos.

_Isabel bajo de la camioneta, y entraron a un pequeño hospital de 3 pisos, Isabel odiaba esa clase de lugares le bajaban demasiado los ánimos, por el olor a alcohol y todo eso, ellos subieron al 3er piso que era donde estaba el siquiatra hay no olía a alcohol, pero de todas formas no tenia ánimos, esto no paso desapercibido por el joven guardián asi que decidió tomar la mano de Isabel, Isabel reacciono rápidamente ante el frio tacto de jack, le sonrrio y este se sonrrojo muy levemente, jack le dijo a Isabel que iria a avisarle a norte sobre la visita de mañana, Isabel asintió con la cabeza, jack se fue dejándola sola con su mama, ya había pasado media hora y era el turno de Isabel para pasar con el doctor, en fin estuvieron hay como 1 hora , al terminar Isabel salió muy enojada con su mama, Isabel se fue corriendo a casa dejando a su mama atrás, al llegar vio a jack sentado en el sofá, se acerco y se sento a su lado, suspiro y se dispuso a preguntarle si quería ir al super mercado con ella…_

Isabel: oye jack.

Jack: que pasa.

Isabel: quieres ir al super mercado con migo.

Jack: claro.

Isabel: bien vámonos.

_Isabel y jack salieron rumbo al super mercado, al llegar Isabel agarro un carrito y compraron cosas para aser pescado frito, cuando estaban a punto de pagar llego max y abraso a Isabel por atrás, jack se molesto por el acto del joven, y se molesto mas por su acto seguido , besarla en los labios…_

Max: nena que te parece si te llevo a cenar solos tu y yo.

Isabel: lo siento max, voy a cenar con alguien mas otro dia, quieres.

Max: pero.

_Isabel y jack pagaron las cosas y se fueron a la casa de Isabel, al llegar Isabel prendió la estufa y se puso a preparar el pescado, jack en cambio estaba con la cabeza baja, Isabel noto esto, pero decidió preguntarle cuando estuvieran cenando, cuando termino de aser el pescado, le hablo a jack para que subieran a su abitacion a cenar , usual mente ella nunca cenaba en el comedor junto a su madre siempre lo hacia en su abitacion, al llegar ella saco una pequeña mesa de su armario Y una silla, ella se sento en la cama y jack en la silla, empesaron a comer había un silencio muy incomodo, Isabel decidio preguntarle a jack que le pasaba…_

Isabel: jack, ¿que tienes?.

Jack: nada,nada.

Isabel: vamos, no mientas.

Jack: esta bien, me siento mal, porque no fuiste con tu novio a cenar.

Isabel: no me importa, además ya había quedado con tigo.

Jack: pero se va a enojar con tigo y va a ser mi culpa.

Isabel: no importa no estoy muy enamordada de el de todas formas.

Jack: entonces porque sales con el.

Isabel: mmm, porque al menos asi limpio un poco mi reputación.

Jack: entonces solo es un espejismo del corazón.

Isabel: si, max solo se ama asi mismo.

Jack: termine, oye y tu mama.

Isabel: tal vez este cenando en un restaurante.

Jack: entiendo, yo lavo los platos.

Isabel: ok.

_Jack se fue a lavar los platos, Isabel mientras tanto revisaba su e-mail y vio que tenia un mensaje de su padre, decia que el llegaría en naviad y la llevaría a mexico de vacaciones, Isabel estaba feliz ase mucho no veía a su padre puesto que el y su madre su habían divorciado, después de leer el mensaje apago su computadora, justo en ese momento llego jack, Isabel tomo su pijama y se fue a cambiar al baño, cuando termino entro a su cuarto y noto algo…_

Isabel: jack.

Jack: dime.

Isabel: tendras que dormir con migo, en la misma cama.

Jack: *sonrojado* o…ok.

Isabel: bien, ya hay que dormir.

_Isabel se durmió primero, jack acariciaba su cabello y le dio un beso en la mejilla en eso entro por la ventana, la arena de sandman…_

Jack: que tengas dulces sueños.

Continuara….

Bueno este es el primer cap, si esta algo largo jejeje n_nU bueno espero y les alla gustado, toda critica reconstructiva es bien resivida bueno BYE BYE NYA.


	2. Chapter 2: LA FABRICA DE NORTE

Wolassss señoritas y ¿jóvenes? Aquí otro cap de este fic bueno agradezco sus comentarios y en serio grasias, bueno al fic...

XDXDXDXDXDXD

_Estaba cómodamente dormida en su cama, asta que sintió algo frío tocarle el pie, rápidamente se despertó y quito las sabanas y vio que el pie de jack estaba en cima del sullo, eran las 5 de la mañana ella entraba a la escuela a las 7:00 así que le habló a Jamie por el móvil para avisarle a donde iban a ir ese dia, Jamie sentó gustoso después, al igual que los demás hicieron, jack seguía dormido, Jamie, sophie, mordecai y jesica ya estaban hay todos en el cuarto de Isabel, su madre estaba dormida así que podrían salir sin problemas, el problema era jack que dormía como un gato, lo movieron y no dio resultado, así que Isabel tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas, lo empujo asiendo que se callera de la cama, jack se paró por el golpe y vio a todos...  
_  
Jack: ¡CHICOS QUE FELIZ ESTOY DE VERLOS!.

Jamie: nosotros igual jack.

Jack: pero como han crecido.

Jesica: si.

Jack: bueno vámonos.

Mordecai: pero como llegaremos allá.

Jack: no se preocupen, norte quedo en ir por nosotros al lago.

_Jack y los demás salieron de la casa claro con abrigos, puesto que jack provocaba que hiciera un frío de los mil demonios, estaban caminado y se encontraron con max, Isabel era la persona que justo quería ver...  
_  
Max: preciosa, a donde vas hoy es el partido de basquetbol .

Isabel: lo siento max tengo otras cosas que aser.

Max: pero, ayer rechazaste mi invitación de ir a cenar, de que se trata.

Isabel: lo ciento max.

Max: un momento, ¿estas terminando con migo?.

Isabel: si, todo este tiempo, este amor, sólo a sido un espejismo del corazón.

Max: sabes que, ya no te conozco.

_Después de eso max se fue muy molesto, Isabel en cambio se fue muy feliz al fin era libre de ese idiota, en fin llegaron al lago y vieron a norte y su trineo, norte los saludo, todos se aventaron a abrasarlo, después de conversar un ratito, todos se subieron al trineo, todos platicaban sobre como sería la fábrica de norte, jack volteo a ver a Isabel y sonrrio estaba feliz porque ella término con max, ahora podría confesarle sus sentimientos, pero ¿cómo?...  
_  
Norte: ¿Porqué tan feliz eh?.

Jack: por...por nada.

_Isabel volteó y noto que estaba siendo observada por el joven guardián, ella le sonrió, este se sonrojó y se volteó rápidamente para que ella no lo notara, al llegar vieron a bunny, Tooth, sandy y a la hadita, quien voló hacia jack para abrasarlo...  
_  
Jack: hola hadita, ¿me extrañaste?.

Hadita: *asiente con la cabeza*.

Jack: jeje yo igual te extrañe y chicos me sorprende verlos aquí sobre todo a bunny, que siempre anda ocupado.

Bunny: no importa ya acabe todos los huevos, valla cuanto han crecido.

Tooth: si.

Jack: y tu hada, también me sorprende que no estés apurada.

Tooth: deje a mis haditas a cargo.

Jack: aaaaa.

Bunny: oye, pequeña niña traviesa, ¿qué es lo que tienes en la mano?.

Sophie: *le enseña un huevo de pascua*.

Bunny: lo as guardado todo este tiempo.

Sophie: sipi.

Bunny: jaja.

Tooth: y que cuentan.

Mordecai: bueno jesica y yo ahora somos novios.

Sandy: *aparese una carita feliz arriba de su cabesa*.

Jesica: grasias.

Bunny: y tu Isabel.

Isabel: nada... en especial.

_Isabel recordó todas esas visitas al psiquiatra, las burlas y las lágrimas derramadas por estas, empezó a llorar y se echó a correr puesto que no quería que jack y los demás la vieran así, entro en un cuarto donde había un escritorio y figuritas echas de hielo, ella se sentó en un rincón y se puso las manos en el rostro tratando de que las lágrimas se detuvieran, sin éxito, mientras tanto con los demás, bunny, Tooth, sandy y norte estaban muy confundidos...  
_  
Tooth: ¿que le paso?.

Sophie: es que a ella, a mi hermano, a jesica y a mordecai los toman por locos.

Sandy: *aparese un signo de interrogación arriba de su cabesa*.

Jamie: por seguir creyendo en ustedes.

Bunny: y que tiene de malo creer en nosotros.

Mordecai: a nuestra edad ya no es muy normal.

Jesica: pero a Isabel es a la que atacan más , por que su madre la lleva al psiquiatra.

Tooth: pobre.

Norte: ve con ella jack.

Jack: ok *sonrrojado*.

_Jack camino hacia el cuarto, se detuvo en frente de la puerta, se dispuso a tocar pero algo se lo impedía, los demás quienes lo observaban desde lejos, se preguntaban por que el joven de pelo blanco actuaba de esa manera, al menos eso pasaba con los hombres, mientras Tooth, jesica y la hadita parecían saber perfectamente lo que le pasaba al joven guardián...  
_  
Bunny: oye norte, tu sabes por que jack a estado actuando extraño.

Norte: no, ni idea, desde ase 1 hora a estado actuando así.

Jesica: no es obvio.

Tooth: jack esta enamorado.

Jamie: de ¿Quien?.

Jesica: *le da un zape*.

Jamie: ¡OYE POR QUE ASES ESO!.

Jesica: por que no sabes pensar, haber piensa.

Jamie: no me digan que.

Tooth: aja, jack esta enamorado de Isabel.

Bunny: jajajajaja.

Tooth: *le da un zape*.

Bunny: auch.

_Jack volteo a ver a los demás y se preguntaba por que hada y jesica le daban zapes a bunny, en fin tomó valor y abrió la puerta y la vio con el gorro de su blusa puesto, avía dejado de llorar, el se sentó a un lado de ella, y tomo su mano ella volteo a verlo...  
_  
Jack: ¿como te sientes?.

Isabel: un poco mejor, grasias por preguntar.

Jack: y ahora que terminaste con ese patán ¿qué aras?.

(Nota: hay que escuchar una canción en esta parte, el link esta en mi perfil)

Isabel: supongo que confesarle mis sentimientos a la persona que amo.

_Jack al escuchar eso, fue como clavarle una daga en el corazón pero el no se iba a dar por vencido, con suerte si se lo decía sus sentimientos serían correspondidos..._

Jack: y...y se puede saber quien es.

Isabel: claro.

Isabel abraso a jack y se acercó a su oído, estaba lista para decírselo era el momento justo, tomo valor y abrió la boca tratando de articular dos simples sílabas...

Isabel: *susurro* e...eres tu.

_Isabel se separó un poco de jack, para poder plantarle un beso en los labios, que hizo que jack abriera los ojos como platos, después de que se le pasará el pequeño shock, acepto el beso era un beso tierno e inexperto, jack lamió el labio inferior de Isabel dándole a entender que quería que ella abriera su boca, ella lo hizo, jack metió su lengua en la boca de Isabel, asiendo que el beso se tornará más apasionado, estuvieron así por varios segundos asta que les hizo falta el aire y se separaron, se miraron fijamente a los ojos había silencio en esa habitación, asta que jack lo rompió..._

Jack: te amo.

Isabel: en..enserio.

Jack: si y me alegro que tu sientas lo mismo por mi.

Jesica: awwww.

_Los dos voltearon inmediatamente al escuchar la vos de jesica, quien estaba en la puerta junto con los demás, jack e Isabel se sonrojaron puesto que no sabían desde cuando estaban allí..._

Isabel: chicos des...desde cuándo están allí.

Bunny: desde que jack entro al cuarto.

Jack: en...entonses vieron.

Mordecai: como se besaban? Si.

Sophie: se veían como mordecai y jesica jaja.

Jesica: así es *le da un beso tierno a mordecai*.

Norte: bueno dejemos de molestar a los enamorados, que les párese si les doy un recorrido por la fábrica.

Los 4: ¡SI!.

Jack: antes de eso, norte, bunny, hada, puedo hablar con ustedes en privado.

Norte: claro, chicos esperen a fuera.

Isabel: ok *le da un beso a jack en la mejilla y se va junto con los demas*.

Bunny: de que quieres hablar.

Jack: tengo miedo.

Tooth: de que jack?.

Jack: de que no dure mucho.

Norte: te refieres a lo de que ella es mortal y tu inmortal.

Jack: si, ella crecerá y morirá mientras yo siempre tendré 17 años y me quedare sólo.

Bunny: vamos para eso falta demasiado.

Jack: pero que are cuando pase.

Norte: deja de pensar en eso, vamos, apenas tiene 15 años le falta mucho por delante .

Jack: bien.

Sandy: *pone los dos pulgares arriba*.

Jack: gracias por darme ánimos amigo.

_Después de esa pequeña charla, por fin salieron y norte se dispuso a dar el tour, este duró asta que se puso el sol, Jack seguía preocupado por lo de Isabel, pero pronto se olvidó de ello, en fin era de noche y los chicos no podrían volver a sus casas a esas horas así que se quedaron a dormir allí, Mordecai en una cama con jesica, Sophie y Jamie en otra e Isabel en otra, todos tenían un muy lindo sueño gracias a Sandy, pero el más lindo ala vista de jack era el de Isabel, que soñaba con ella con un vestido muy bonito y el con un traje muy bonito bailando un vals, jack sonrrio y se recargó en su callado viendo a Isabel dormir, se acerco a ella y le beso la frente..._

Jack: buenas noches prinsesa.

Isabel: zzzzzzz.

Jack: gracias por el lindo sueño, Sandy.

Sandy: *sonríe* .

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3: LA VISITA DE LA PRIMA

Holisss aquí con otro capi de este fic, y grasias por sus comentarios, pensé que no tendría pero si los tuve GRASIAS bueno al fic...

XDXDXDXDXDXD

El brillo del sol la despertó era miércoles, no estaba preocupada por haber faltado a la escuela, puesto que el día anterior era el último día y de hay en adelante eran vacaciones, sintió frío en la cintura, volteo y era jack que estaba dormido a su lado ella sonrió y le dio un beso, provocando que se despertará...

Isabel: lo siento, te desperté.

Jack: no importa *le da un tierno beso en los labios*.

Isabel: hay no puede ser.

Jack: que pasa.

Isabel: tengo que regresar a casa rápido.

Jack: ¿por que?.

Isabel: bueno si sabías que mi papa es mexicano.

Jack: aja.

Isabel: bueno una prima mexicana viene de visita y no le avise a mi madre.

Jack: oh no.

Jack e Isabel salieron de la habitación para despertar a los demás, jack fue con jesica y mordecai e Isabel con sophie y Jamie, se despidieron y regresaron a casa en el trineo de norte, todos se fueron a sus casas a recibir algún regaño de parte de sus padres, pero ya tenían una excusa, les dirían que después del partido de ayer todos se quedaron a dormir en la casa de max, en fin Isabel entro a su casa junto a jack y vieron a la madre de Isabel viendo la TV...

Isabel: mama, jejeje bueno, como desirtelo.

: que pasa hija.

Isabel: bueno, hoy viene mi prima Valeria.

: ¡QUEEEE!, por qué no me avisaste antes.

Isabel: perdón, se me olvido.

: y a que horas llega.

Isabel: creo que a las 2:00.

: es la 1:00, todavía me da tiempo de hacer algo de comer.

Isabel: ok ire a mi cuarto.

: recuerda que hoy tienes cita con el psiquiatra.

Isabel paró en seco en serio no quería ir al siquiatra, pero ya hallaría la forma de librarse de ir al psiquiatra, siguió subiendo las escaleras y entro a su cuarto junto con jack, ella tenía una pequeña televisión en su cuarto y también tenía un wii asi que se puso a jugar su juego favorito sonic unleashed, jack se sentó a su lado y observo como jugaba, Isabel se aburrió y se acostó en su cama, jack iso lo mismo, se miraron a los ojos y ambos se sonrojaron, jack le dio un beso a Isabel era tierno y a la vez apasionado se separaron por falta de aire, de repente se escucho el sonido de un clac son que ella conocia a la perfeccion era del auto de su tio se asomo por la ventana y efectivamente era su tio con su primita de 11 años de edad y jack se dio cuenta inmediatamente de cuantos años tena la niña se puso feliz puesto que iba a tener otra crellente, ambos bajaron y Isabel saludo a su tio y a su prima, platicaron un rato y su tio se fue…

: bueno, supongo valeria tienes hambre.

Valeria: si mucha.

: bien vamos a comer.

Vaeria: siiiii.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa incluso jack que sabia que nadie lo podía ver, ecepto Isabel, pero jack tenia la sensacion que la niña lo veía, la niña se aserco a Isabel y le susurro…

Valeria: oye Isabel ¿quien es ese chico de cabello blanco?.

Isabel: ¿puedes verlo?.

Valeria: yo si, pero parece que tu mama no.

Isabel: te lo explico mas tarde.

Valeria: ok.

Por fin terminaron de comer e Isabel y valeria se fueron al cuarto de Isabel seguidas por jack, Isabel serro con llave el cuarto y se dispuso a desirle a su prima quien era jack…

Isabel: bueno, el se llama jack frost, y es un guardian.

Jack: pue…puede ver…verme.

Isabel: si.

Jack: ¡GENIAL!.

Valeria: y que es un guardian.

Jack: bueno santa Claus, el conejo de pascua, el hada de los dientes y sandman son guardianes.

Valeria: y tu los conoces.

Jack: claro.

Valeria: ¡QUE GENIAL!, pero ellos asen cosas increíbles y tu ¿Qué ases?.

Jack: yo puedo controlar la nieve, el hielo y el viento.

Valeria: wow.

(toc toc)

: hija tenemos que ir con el psiquiatra.

Isabel: hay no, jack vámonos.

Jack: pero y tu prima.

Isabel: solo tenamos que salir por la ventana, sales primero con migo me dejas en el jardín y regresas por mi prima y nos vamos.

Jack: OK *la agarra de la sintura*.

Isabel y jack salieron por la ventana, jack la dejo en el suelo y regreso por valeria, cuando todos estuvieron abajo se fueron corriendo al parque, al llegar vieron que un coche aston Martín abs, este se paró en frente de ellos y quien iba dentro era...

Isabel: ¡MORDECAI!.

Mordecai: hola.

Jack: como es que tienes coche si apenas tienes 15 años.

Mordecai: mmmmm, se los explico en el camino, suban.

Los tres se subieron en el carro y mordecai arranco el coche, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que en el asiento del copiloto estaba jesica...

Jesica: holis.

Todos: hola.

Mordecai: quien es esa niña.

Isabel: es mi prima.

Valeria: mucho gusto.

Jasica: que linda.

Mordecai: y dime ¿puedes ver a jack?.

Valeria: sip.

Jack: bueno y no nos ibas a explicar lo del coche.

Mordecai: bueno, el coche es de mi mama.

Isabel: si, pero y la licencia.

Jesica: se encontró una tirada en la calle.

Mordecai: y sólo le puse mi foto y mi nombre.

Jack: ok, pero no nos multarán por eso.

Mordecai: puede ser, no importa.

Valeria: n_nU.

Después de eso, mordecai conducio asta la casa de Jamie, quien se subió junto con sophie al coche todos se preguntaban a donde iba mordecai, en eso el paro el coche todos bajaron y estaban en un tipo bosque...

Isabel: a que venimos aquí.

Jesica: mordecai crelllo que sería buena idea que viniéramos aquí *le da un beso a mordecai*.

Jack: para que?.

Mordecai: como notaran aquí no hay gente, pensé que este lugar sería perfecto para jugar y divertirnos, sin que nos tomen por locos.

Isabel: me párese buena idea.

Mordecai: soy un genio.

Jack: si como digas.

Mordecai: ¡oye!.

Jack: estaba jugando jajaja.

Mordecai: *le avienta una bola de nieve*.

Isabel: ¡PELEA DE BOLAS DE NIEVE!.

Los chicos empesaron a lanzarse bolas de nieve, mordecai le aventó una a Isabel que le dio de lleno en la cara, esta se la regreso, estuvieron jugando a eso durante 1 hora asta que se aburrieron y mordecai saco una pelota del coche...

Mordecai: que les parese si jugamos fútbol.

Valeria: sii.

Jack: si, será divertido *se recarga en su callado*.

Todos empezaron a jugar, todos se divertían el equipo de Isabel iba perdiendo, mientras el de mordecai iba ganando, jack pateo la pelota asciendo que se volará a quien sabe donde...

Jack: ups.

Mordecai: quien va por ella.

Isabel: yo, me acompañas Valeria.

Valeria: si.

Sophie: yo igual voy.

Jack: vallan con cuidado *le da un beso en la mejilla a Isabel*.

Isabel: claro copo de nieve *se va junto con sophie y valeria*.

Jamie: oye desde cuando te dise copo de nieve.

Jack: desde mmmm ase 3 segundos.

Jesica: jajajajajajajajaja.

Mientras tanto con Isabel, estaban buscando la pelota de un lado a otro, asta que llegaron al corazón del bosque hay sólo había un oyó, parecía muy profundo...

Valeria: ¿cren que la pelota se allá caído por hay?.

Sophie: yo creo que si.

Isabel: mmm .

Isabel se asomó y por accidente callo en el oyó, las chicas la siguieron y llegaron a un lugar oscuro con un montón de jaulas colgando del techo y un globo terráqueo como el de norte solo que más pequeño y más tétrico...

Isabel: donde estamos.

Sophie: no lo se.

Valeria: tengo miedo.

Isabel: un momento... Hay no, hay que buscar la pelota y salir de aquí.

Sophie: por que.

Isabel: recuerdas lo que jack nos contó a mi y a los demás cuando yo conosi a los guardianes.

Sophie: sobre como vencieron a pitch.

Isabel: si, recuerdas que nos dijo como era su guarida.

Sophie: si...oh no.

Valeria: tengo miedo.

Isabel: busquemos esa pelota y vámonos, por que sí por accidente llegamos a liberar a pitch.

Pitch: buscaban algo.

Isabel: niñas atrás de mi.

Pitch: no se preocupen no les are nada.

Isabel: como si nos fuéramos a creer eso.

Pitch: hmp párese ser que son amigas de jack frost, un segundo tu *señalando a sophie* eres la hermana de ese mocoso que seguía creyendo en los guardianes el día que me encerraron aquí, cuantos años tienes ahora 7, 8.

Sophie: ¡tengo 11 años!.

Pitch: valla, valla eres valiente para saber a quien te enfrentas.

Isabel: sólo eres un mal sueño, pitch.

Pitch: a ti no te conosco o ¿si?.

Isabel: no, pero yo a ti si, eres el coco, el señor de las pesadillas.

Pitch: bien ya que son amigas de jack tendré que secuestrarlas, jejeje.

Isabel: ¡NIÑAS CORRAN! *pitch la sujeta con una aura oscura* ah sueltame idiota.

Las niñas: ¡ISABEL!.

Isabel: ¡NIÑAS CORRAN Y AVISENLE A JACK!.

Pitch: si, corran y tengan miedo muajajajajajajajajaja.

Las niñas salieron de hay y corrieron asta donde estaban los demás, entonses le avisaron a jack, todos corrieron asta la guarida de pitch, mientras tanto con Isabel, pitch la puso dentro de una jaula...

Isabel: jack vendrá por mi.

Pitch: si lo se, pero veo que tienes miedo.

Isabel: de ti ja, no me hagas reír.

Pitch: tal ves de mi no, pero le temes a algo, si, le temes a que tu mama te lleve a un manicomio, de que todos se alejen de ti.

Isabel: ¡CÁLLATE!.

Jack: ¡Isabel!.

Isabel: copo de nieve.

Pitch: valla, valla, valla pero si es jack frost, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Jack: pitch, déjala ir *apunta su callado hacia el*.

Pitch: mmmm, no *saca a Isabel de la jaula con un aura oscura* mmm puedo ver que tienes miedo de que le haga algo.

Isabel: jack ayúdame.

Jack: no te preocupes, te salvare.

Pitch: oye más que su amigo pareces su...oh no jajajajajaja jajajajajaja, jack frost tiene novia jajajajajaja.

Jack: no le veo la grasia.

Pitch: cres que ella vivirá los milenios que tu vivas jajajajajajajajaja, que estúpido.

Jack: ¡CÁLLATE!.

Mordecai: no lo escuches jack.

Jesica: si.

Jack: *llorando* pero es verdad, ella no vivirá para siempre.

Jamie: pero.

Isabel: pero el tiempo que yo viva estaré feliz por que estaré a tu lado.

Jack: pero cuando tu mueras estaré sólo.

Isabel: no es verdad, yo estaré en tu corazón.

Pitch: que conmovedor, pero se acabó el sentimentalismo *con su arena negra ase un cuchillo y se lo pone en el cuello a isabel* .

Jack: que ni se te ocurra.

De repente un aura blanca empezó a rodear a jack, este agarró con fuerza su callado y de el salió un rayo blanco que por poco le da a pitch, quien salió huyendo y soltó a Isabel, jack después de aser ese ataque calló al suelo desmayado...

Todos: ¡jack!.

Jack: hmmm.

Valeria: que le pasa.

Jesica: sólo esta cansado.

Sophie: uso demasiada energía.

Jamie: y ahora que asemos.

Mordecai: hay que llevarlo a casa de Isabel, pero y la pelota.

Jesica: ¡ESTAS VIENDO QUE LIBERAMOS A PITCH, JACK ESTA INCONSCIENTE Y TU PREOCUPANDOTE POR UNA PELOTA!.

Mordecai: jejeje era broma vámonos.

Jamie: y quien va a cargar a jack asta el coche.

Isabel: ya que fuiste el primero que se acordó tu lo aras.

Jamie: ok.

Todos salieron de hay y mordecai arranco el coche y manejo asta la casa de Isabel donde todos se bajaron, Isabel primero reviso que no hubiera nadie en la casa, ya que reviso que no hubiera nadie todos entraron y se dirijieron a su habitación, ya hay pusieron a jack en la cama, esperaron como 1/2 hora y jack ya había despertado...

Jack: mmmm, que paso.

Jamie: usaste un ataque y te desmayaste.

Jack: ya veo, un momento e Isabel, díganme que esta bien.

Jesica: ella esta bien, no te preocupes.

Jack: y donde esta.

Valeria: esta con mordecai en la sala.

Sophie: iré por ellos.

Sophie salió del cuarto y fue a la sala hay estaban mordecai e Isabel jugando con el Xbox 360 un juego de carreras...

Isabel: ¡GANE! Jajajajaja.

Mordecai: ¡NOOOOOO!.

Sophie: Isabel, jack ya despertó.

Isabel: vamos.

Los tres subieron rápido las escaleras y abrieron la puerta del cuarto...

Isabel: copo de nieve *se habienta a abrasarlo* .

Jack: que bueno que estés bien prinsesa.

Isabel: como hisiste ese ataque.

Jack: no lo se, me enoje y sólo paso eso.

Jamie: mmmm, que miedo.

Valeria: bueno Isabel, más vale y empieces a empacar tus cosas.

Isabel: ¿por qué?.

Valeria: mañana es 23 de diciembre, mañana tu papa viene por nosotras para irnos a México.

Isabel: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4: HACIA MEXICO

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA TT TT TT TT PORQUUUUUUEEEEEEEE WAAAAAAAAAA SUFROOOOOOOOOO.

JACK: esta triste por que no a resibido comentarios en el CAP anterior.

Yo: por queeeeeeee, chicas recuerden que sus comentarios son mi pan de cada día.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Isabel estaba con los demás en la fábrica de norte puesto que tenían que avisarle que liberaron a pitch...

Norte: ¡QUE HICIERON QUE!.

Jack: fue un accidente.

Norte: hay no y justo en esta época del año.

Isabel: pero el no quiere nada en contra de la Navidad, o la Pascua, o secuestrar a las hadas.

Norte: y como sabes eso.

Isabel: son suposiciones, no se han preguntado ¿por qué fue directamente hacia mi prima, yo y sophie?, piensen un momento si quisiera algo contra todos los guardianes hubiera echo un show en el globo terráqueo como la última ves, pero ahora solo quiere algo en contra de jack.

Jack: y por que sólo contra mi.

Jamie: por que tu fuiste quien hizo que siguiera creyendo esa ves.

Isabel: y grasias a eso pudieron vencerlo, supongo que quiere eliminar lo que más quieres en este mundo como venganza.

Norte: mmmmm, y que aremos.

Jack: tengo que proteger a Isabel, y eliminar a pitch de una buena ves.

Jesica: pero Isabel se va hoy a México.

Jack: pues iré con ella.

Norte: ok te doy el permiso.

Jack: grasias.

Jesica: Isabel puedo hablar con tigo.

Jesica llevo a Isabel a un lugar donde nadie las escuchara...

Jesica: oye Isabel tu sabes por que mordecai se a estado comportando extraño.

Isabel: no, pero ahora que lo dises Tooth también se a estado comportando extraño.

Jesica: por que será.

Mordecai: oye jesi, puedo hablar con tigo.

Jesica: claro.

Mordecai lleva a Jessica afuuera en su Aston Martin DBS y dan un paseo por el polo norte...

Mordecai: Jessi tengo algo que decirte.

*jessi se pone nerviosa*

Jessica: Que pasa Mordecai?.

Mordecai: Terminamos estoy saliendo con Tooth.

Jessica: Que que? pero por que?

Mordecai: Te acuerdas cuando estabamos jugando Grand Theft Auto IV?.

Jessica: ¿Si?.

Mordecai: Note que te enfureces muy facil y yo soy asi como medio manchado  
Te acuerdas cuando teniamos 11 y alguien te humillo con una foto de ti de bebe?.

Jessica: ¿Si?.

Mordecai: Pues ese fui yo.

Jesica: bueno eso no importa, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Mordecai: claro, regresemos.

Mordecai y jesica regresaron claro le contaron a todos lo que había pasado, en eso Isabel se fijó que era la 1:00 PM, así que le dijo a jack que tenían que irse, norte le dio una bola de nieve mágica a Isabel para que llegarán más rápido, y si que llegaron rápido, Isabel se fue corriendo a su casa, y vio a su mama y a Valeria sentadas en el sofá, subió las escaleras y agarro su maleta, bajo y se despidió de su madre, Valeria también se despidió salieron y hay estaba mordecai en su aston Martin esperándolas para llevarlas al aeropuerto, al llegar bajaron y se dirijieron a una pequeña cafetería que había dentro, entonces un señor se les acercó...

: hola hija.

Isabel: holis papi.

: así que el es el famoso jack frost.

Jack: así que era sierto lo que me dijiste, tu papa puede verme.

Isabel: al igual que toda mi familia lo ara.

: bueno vámonos si no perderemos el avión.

Los 4 se fueron corriendo hacia el avión y llegaron afortunadamente, y se fueron a MEXICO

CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5: EN EL AVION Y LLEGADA

Holiss bueno en el CAP anterior recibí pocos comentarios pero bueno con eso me conformo jeje además no importa cuantos sean son muy preciados para mi ^_^, bueno perdón por no actualizar pronto pero es que estaba pintando y remodelando mi cuarto ¡POR FIN MI HERMANA SE MUDÓ AL CUARTO DE ABAJO OOOOOOOO SHIIIIIII!, bueno como sea al fic...

XDXDXDXDXDXD

En el avión jack estaba flotando en medio del pasillo el papa de Isabel estaba de un lado del pasillo con Valeria y un señor e Isabel estaba del otro lado del pasillo sola, el avión iba medio lleno lo cual era raro puesto que era temporada de vacaciones, pero lo que más raro a visión de Isabel era que jack no se hubiera sentado con ella así que decidió preguntarle...

Isabel: *susurro* jack ¿por qué no te sientas a mi lado.

Jack: no lo se, tengo miedo de que se congele el asiento.

Isabel: *susurro* no creo que eso pase.

Jack: segura.

Isabel: *susurro* claro.

Jack: esta bien, lo intentare.

Jack se sentó y no paso nada, a lo que el se puso muy feliz por que iba a poder esta juntó a Isabel...

Isabel: *susurro* lo ves no paso nada.

Jack e Isabel estuvieron platicando, por medio de notas después de la amena conversación, Isabel dirigió su vista a la ventana, ella quería llagar lo antes posible a la casa de su padre en Cancún, México quería que todos sus familiares conocieran a jack, puesto que ellos sí cren en la magia y esperanza en cambio la familia de parte de su mama es muy sería y no cree en nada que no vean, como sea se perdió en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que jack se había quedado dormido, si no asta que sintió su cabesa en su hombro, volteo y vio un jack dormido como un ángel, lo acomodo en el asiento y saco su libreta de dibujo y se puso a dibujarlo al terminar decidió dormir.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Sintió que alguien la movía con delicadeza, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y tuviera miedo de romperla, se despertó y lo primero que vio fue a jack quien le estaba sonriendo ella le devolvió la sonrrisa...

Jack: ya llegamos prinsesa.

Isabel: mmm *bosteso* te recomendaría que mañana te comprarás un short y una blusa de manga corta.

Jack: para que.

Isabel: en un momento sabrás para que.

Isabel, jack, Valeria y el padre de Isabel bajaron del avión y al salir sintieron como el calor de la noche los envolvía, en ese lugar hacia demasiado calor de noche y de día, Isabel se quitó la sudadera que traía y se quedo con el top rosa que traía al llegar a la casa de su padre se pondría una falda, vio a jack y inmediatamente noto que estaba muy incómodo por la temperatura...

Jack: juro que la mato.

Isabel: a quien?.

¿?: ¡FROST!.

Los 4 dirigieron su vista hacia el lado de donde provenía la vos y vieron a una chica de pelo naranja, ojos verde claro, con una blusa de manga corta blanca, unos shorts de mesclilla y unos tenis color naranja...

Jack: Sandra sunshine.

Sandra: que ases aquí, aquí no nieva nunca o ase frío.

Jack: lo se, eh venido a acompañar a mi novia.

Sandra: un segundo *observa detenidamente a isabel* nos disculpan un segundo *jala a jack a un lugar donde no los pudieran oír* frost dos dudas, ella es ¿humana y puede vernos teniendo esa edad.

Jack: si al igual que su padre.

Sandra: entiendo, bien te dejare entrar aquí con unas condiciones.

Jack: adelante dilas.

Sandra: número 1 no quiero que hagas nevar, 2 no quiero que hagas que haga frío tal ves solo una brisa un poco fría pero no una que congele a una persona y 3 no quiero un día despertar y encontrar todo el océano congelado y a todo esto cuanto te quedarás.

Jack: una semana creo.

Sandra: bien, vete te están esperando a y si rompes las condiciones juro que te are cenizas.

Jack: bien, adiós sunshine.

Jack se fue a donde estaban Isabel y los demás en esos momentos tenía ganas de quitarse su sudadera, pero no podía por que no traía nada abajo de ella, hacia demasiado calor, en fin se dirigieron a dentro del aeropuerto y se sintió mejor puesto que hay estaba el aire acondicionado, recogieron las maletas y salieron afuera los esperaba el tío de Isabel en un mustang color rojo, subieron las maletas y se fueron en dirección a la casa del padre de Isabel...

Isabel: jajaja.

Jack: de que te ríes.

Isabel: estas incómodo por el calor sierto jajaja.

Jack: 0/0 cla..claro que no.

: no te preocupes jack yo le diré a mi sobrino que te preste algo de su ropa.

Jack: muchas grasias -/-.

Tío de Isabel: así que el es el famoso jack eeeh.

Valeria: papa jack puede controlar la nieve.

Tío de Isabel: valla que interesante, nos Arias una demostración.

Jack: no puedo.

Isabel: por que no?.

Jack: por que si lo hago sunshine me convertirá en cenizas.

Isabel: quien es sunshine.

Jack: bueno su nombre completo es Sandra sunshine es la espíritu del verano, ella me odia con toda su alma, mientras yo trato de mantener La Paz con ella.

Isabel: y por que te odia.

Jack: somos opuestos, ella es calor yo soy frío.

Isabel: ya veo, bueno párese que ya llegamos.

Jack: valla la casa de tu padre es muy bonita.

Era cierto, era una casa estiló playero, sólo tenía 2 pisos, una pequeña alberca y vista al mar, como esa zona no era muy concurrida esa playa normalmente estaba sola, muy poca gente la visitaba, entraron y por dentro tenía una sala pequeña, una tele de plasma y un comedor, había otra puerta que llevaba a la cocina y un el segundo piso había 4 cuartos, uno era del padre de Isabel, otro del tío de Isabel, uno era de Valeria y el otro era de huéspedes, en fin Isabel fue a dejar su maleta al cuarto de huéspedes y al bajar se sentó con jack en el sofá...

Jack: Isabel.

Isabel: ¿si?.

Jack: te prometo que no dejare que ese idiota de pitch te ponga un dedo en sima.

Isabel: se que no permitirás que eso pase.

Jack: señor.

: ¿qué pasa jack?.

Jack: puedo aserle una pregunta, claro si no es mucha molestia.

: claro.

Jack: bueno, ¿por qué usted y la madre de Isabel se divorciaron?.

: pues, a la madre de Isabel nunca le gusto que ella fuera tan creyente en la magia y todo eso, un día tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte y después de eso nos divorciamos.

Jack: valla.

Tío de Isabel: bueno ya es tarde, tienen que ir a dormir.

Isabel: si, vamos copó de nieve.

Jack: ok.

Subieron al cuarto y entendieron la luz ese cuarto tenía una cama para dos, una televisión, un baño y vista a la playa, Isabel saco algo de un armario, era una playera de manga corta color azul y un short de color cafe...

Isabel: toma *le da la ropa a jack* puedes cambiarte en el baño.

Jack: grasias.

Jack entro al baño para cambiarse, mientras isabel da puso a ver la tele, jack salió del baño y se acostó en la cama, Isabel izó lo mismo, jack ya se iba a dormir pero Isabel empezó a aserle unas preguntas...

Isabel: jack.

Jack: dime.

Isabel: ¿qué se siente ser inmortal?.

Jack abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de la pregunta, pero luego los entrecerró y empezó a llorar en silencio...

Isabel: ¿qué pasa jack? De repente te quedaste...

Jack: *la abrasa*.

Isabel: mudo.

Jack: *llorando* no me gusta.

Isabel: que cosa.

Jack: *llorando* ser inmortal.

Isabel: lo dises por que yo seguiré creciendo y tu no, verdad.

Jack: si, yo...yo...¡yo no quiero que mueras!.

Isabel: no lo are, al menos no ahora.

Jack: eso no me vasta.

Isabel: no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Jack: *susurro* encontrare una manera de acerté inmortal, lo prometo.

Isabel: que dijiste.

Jack: nada, nada, bueno será mejor dormir.

Isabel: vale tienes rason.

Isabel se acurrucó en el pecho de jack y a los 5 minutos se quedo dormida, jack seguía pensando alguna forma de aser a Isabel inmortal...

Jack: lo prometo.

Al decir esto jack se quedo profundamente dormido, mañana tendrían un atareado día.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6: DE COMPRAS

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo despertó abrió los ojos y estaba en el suelo, se levantó y vio a Isabel con las manos en la cintura y ya cambiada con una playera rosa, una falda del mismo color y unos converse igualmente de color rosa...

Jack: que tienes contra mi que siempre me empujas de la cama cuando estoy dormido.

Isabel: lo siento su majestad, pero eh estado media hora tratando de despertarlo.

Jack: en serio.

Isabel: si, vamos mi familia ya a estado esperando allá abajo.

Jack: pero antes.

Jack se acercó a Isabel y le dio un beso en los labios asiendo que Isabel se sonrojará levemente, después de ese pequeño beso, Isabel y jack bajaron las escaleras y vieron a los pocos familiares de Isabel en la sala, estaban su tío, su padre, su tía, su abuela, su primo José de 18, su primo Santiago de 16, su prima Erika de 15, Valeria y su primo Gabriel de 11...

Tía: Isabel que fueron todos esos gritos que se escuchaban en el segundo piso.

Isabel: lo siento n_n el bello durmiente no despertaba.

Abuela: así que tu debes ser el famoso jack eh hijito.

Jack: así es.

Erika: hmmm, mi prima tiene buen gusto, eres bastante guapo.

Jack: gracias.

José: y cuantos años aparentas.

Jack: 17 años.

Santiago: y cuantos en realidad tienes.

Jack: prefiero no hablar de eso.

Tía: bien chicos, vallan a la plaza y comprenle más ropa a jack y regresan antes de las 8:00 de la noche, para aser el intercambio de regalos.

Los 7: ok.

: jack, cuida de mi niña, ok.

Jack: claro señor.

El papa de Isabel tenía dos vehículos, el mustang rojo y una camioneta Honda color gris, José se sentó en el asiento del conductor, Santiago en el asiento del copiloto, Isabel, jack y Erika en el asiento de atrás y Valeria y Gabriel en la cajuela, José manejó asta la plaza que estaba adornada de modo navideño, José se estacionó en el primer lugar que vio vacío, abia muchos carros puesto que era época navideña y algunos iban a comprar los regalos a última hora, como por ejemplo ellos (XD) como sea bajaron del coche y entraron a la plaza y se pusieron a buscar ropa para jack y José y Santiago se pusieron a buscar regalos, al igual que jack...

José: ya me canse.

Santiago: muévete o si no mama nos matara por no averle comprado algo lindo.

Jack:jajajajajjaja.

mientras jack los veía discutir, las chicas ya tenían 4 bolsas de ropa y una cajita con un collar con forma de copo de nieve dentro, claro esta estaba muy bien escondida dentro de la bolsa de mano de Isabel, la caja estaba adornada con papel de color azul con copos de nieve y con un moño blanco, Isabel se río por lo bajó puesto que estaba emocionada y ansiosa por darle el collar a jack, mientras tanto el anterior mencionado aún no tenía un regalo para la chica lo cual lo ponía muy nervioso ya casi era hora de que regresarán a la casa del padre de Isabel, asta que volteo y al otro lado había una joyería así que voló asta ella, José noto la acción del joven guardián y lo siguió (caminando claro XD), jack observo la joyería sin ser notado por la señorita del mostrador por obvias razones, jack estaba apunto de irse pero vio un collar de un corazón de oro y con una cadenita del mismo material...

Jack: *suspiro*.

José: lo quieres?.

Jack: jo..José..no me asustes así.

José: perdón, espera aquí.

José fue con la chica y le pidió el collar, lo compro, y fue hacia jack y se lo dio...

Jack: grasias José.

José: de nada, es para mi prima, además la chica del mostrador no te puede ver.

Jack: no me lo recuerdes, abecés desearía volver a ser humano.

Isabel: ¡JOSÉ, QUE ESPERAS, MUÉVETE O TE DEJAMOS!.

José: ¡YA VAMO...YA VOY!, será mejor irnos.

Jack: vale.

José y jack se dirigieron hacia Isabel y los demás, eran apenas las 5:00 de la tarde pero ellos querían ir al mar que estaba atrás de la casa, así que fueron al estacionamiento y entraron al coche, después fueron hacia la casa del padre de isabel, llegaron y Isabel y Erika subieron las escaleras y entraron a el cuarto de huéspedes...

Jack: a donde fueron?.

José: a cambiarse.

Jack: ¿?.

José: Santiago, vete a cambiar tu también.

Santiago: ok, pero ¡DEJA DE TRATARME COMO UN NIÑO!.

José: ok, ok ya muévete.

Jack se sentó en el sillón, José se sentó en una silla de la mesa y esperaron a las chicas, después de esperar un buen rato, las chicas bajaron, dejando a Jack muy sonrojado, puesto que Isabel traía puesto un bikini muy bonito de color rosa...

Isabel: como me veo ^_^.

Jack: *sonrrojado* te..te..te vez muy...muy..linda o/o.

Isabel: grasias.

Jack: *sonrrojado* de..de..de nada.

Isabel: awwwww jijijiji estas sonrojado que lindo jijiji.

Jack: o/o.

Santiago: bueno dejémonos de romanticismo y ¡A NADAR!.

Erika: ¡SIIIIII!.

Jack, Erika, Isabel, Santiago y José salieron a la parte de atrás y ahí estaba una linda playa de agua cristalina y muy limpia, Isabel sonrrio y se echó a correr y en un salto se adentró en el agua cistalina, jack se dio cuenta de que tenía tanta alegría dentro de ella, casi tanta como la que tenía a la hora de patinar en hielo o a la hora de aser una pelea de bolas de nieve, jack sonrrio, le gustaba ver a Isabel feliz...

Isabel: ¡VENGAN! Jajajajajajjaja *se sumerge en el agua y empieza a nadar*

Santiago: valla valla, párese que la prinsesa del mar a vuelto.

Jack: ¿qué quieres decir?.

José: digamos que el mar es la 3ra cosa que ella más ama en este mundo.

Jack: y la 2da y 1ra.

José: la 2da son los gatos y la 1era es... El frío y la nieve.

Jack: en serio.

Santiago: si

Jack estaba feliz, porque la nieve era la cosa preferida de Isabel y el la producía era como decir que el era lo que Isabel más ama en este mundo...

Jack: esto es incómodo.

José: que cosa.

Jack: tengo mucho calor.

Santiago: oh es verdad tu eres el espíritu del invierno, por lo que este clima es muy incómodo para ti.

Erika: jack ¡ven!.

Jack volteo hacia donde provenía la vos de Erika y vio que donde ella estaba parada había justo a su lado una sombrilla y una toalla debajo de esta y al lado una nevera  
Con hielos adentro de ella...

Jack: ¡hielooooooooooooo!.

Jack corrió a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde estaba Erika y abraso a la,nevera con todas sus fuerzas, en poco tiempo el calor se había ido de su cuerpo...

Jack: grasias por el favor Erika.

Erika: de nada ^_^U.

Isabel: ¡JACK VEN! *asiendo señas con las manos*.

Jack: no gracias.

Isabel salió del agua y se dirigió hacia donde estaba jack y se agacho justo en frente de el...

Isabel: hmm.

Jack: que.

Isabel: ya te dije que no congelaras nada, sólo mira estas sentado en una toalla y no se a congelado.

Jack: *agacha la cabesa* me..me da...miedo..el..a..agua.

Isabel: ooh, así que era eso.

Jack: anda si quieres ríete.

Isabel: no me reiré, es normal tenerle miedo a algo ^_^, pero si quieres puedo enseñarte a nadar.

Jack: lo harías.

Isabel: sip.

Jack: esta bien.

Isabel: bien, anda, quítate la playera.

Jack: 0/0 para que.

Isabel: no querrás mojar tu ropa nueva.

Jack: -/- no tengo opción.

Isabel: jijiji.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7: AVISO TTTT

¡HOLAAAAAAAAA! A todas y todos los que leen este fic perdón pero tengo un aviso que darles bueno, etto, como lo digo a sí bueno, lo que pasa es que por falta de inspiración voy a dejar este fic varado por un rato, no se preocupen lo continuare (eso creo) como sea discúlpenme en serio se que muchos querrán clavarme un cuchillo en estos momentos, perdón en serio, bueno eso es todo espero y me llegue la inspiración y seguir con este fic, en serio que me duele dejarlo pero no les puedo dar caps muy simples y sin sentido, bueno BYE BYE NYA, ASTA NUEVO AVISO


End file.
